


The View Over Brooklyn Is Better With You

by rogersbf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersbf/pseuds/rogersbf
Summary: Steve Rogers has always dreamed of helping those less fortunate than him, and after finally opening a bakery like he and his mother dreamed of doing, he's finally been able to do that. However, when a childhood friend shows up unannounced and without any explanation, Steve doesn't know how to react and trouble ensues.





	1. Oh How the Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first attempt at really writing anything, so please be kind, i just really love steve rogers and bucky barnes so this sort of happened. hope you enjoy :)

Sun just beginning to rise over the otherwise quiet Brooklyn street, Steve Rogers was already awake for the day and preparing to open for business. Owning and operating SHIELD bakery was no easy task, but one that Steve prided himself in nonetheless.

Lucky for him, he was also an early riser, considering he woke up every morning before the sun even hinted at rising to set to work on preparing dough among other things to prepare for the day.

Humming softly to himself as he kneaded at the dough to make fresh bread, he only paused in his actions as a knock sounded from the front door. Pausing in his work, taking note of the bread before placing it in a bowl and setting it aside to rise, he wipes his hands on his apron before heading for the door.

Entering into the main front of the bakery, a grin rose on his face as he noticed Sam waiting at the door, two coffees in hand as Clint was there talking with him. Heading over and unlocking the door, flipping the sign to open as it neared 6 o’clock, he let them in. “One of those for me? Or do you really need two coffees in the morning?”

Earning a slight glare and a humorless chuckle, Sam made his way inside withholding the coffee from him, “Ha ha, very funny. After that remark? Yeah, I do. You’re just lucky I like you. Especially with how far we had to go for these.” After letting Sam get out his teasing, he received the warm beverage with a grateful smile. 

Clint downing half his coffee in one go, he flashes Steve a grin as he takes a chair off a nearby table and sets it down, taking a seat. “So, what needs to be done today? Anything big planned, or?”

Taking a sip before taking a glance between the two of them, Steve nodded before waving them off, “No, nothing yet at least. I might need one of you to run down to Wanda’s store and pick up a few things later, but they can wait for now. Besides Hope and Scott’s usual thursday order for their weekly book club at their bookshop. Other than that, most are just pick ups today.” 

Leaning back against the display case that he’d just freshly restocked, Steve took another drink of his coffee as he watched Sam and Clint nod. Despite business being unpredictable some days, Steve wouldn’t give up his job for the world. He had friends that supported him and helped in any way they could, and every since his mother had passed… well, it’d been their dream to help those in need. 

“That’s fine, there’s a few things I need to do in town anyways, you two gonna be okay if I head out and take care of them this morning?” Glancing at Sam, Steve nodded and gave him a teasing grin. “Honestly? Without you here and your big mouth? We’ll probably get more business when you’re gone.” Earning another laugh and roll of his eyes, Sam clasped Steve on the shoulder and gave an affectionate squeeze before asking what Steve needed while he was out.

Nodding and heading behind the counter to make a list, Clint got up and began to put down the rest of the chairs and wipe down the few tables around the place. Overall the bakery wasn’t huge, but it gave off a sense of home and that’s what Steve had been going for when he opened the place just over two years ago.

Before then he’d joined in the army and that’s where he’d met Sam and his boyfriend, Riley. After serving for two tours, Riley had suffered an accident and earning an honorable discharge, both Sam and Steve had followed Riley back home. They’d all relocated to Brooklyn and have been there ever since. 

Finishing up the short list and handing it off to Sam, he gave him a smile, “If you’re stopping by the VA, tell everyone I said hi, and tell them I’ll make a batch of whatever they request.” Earning a laugh as he headed for the door, Sam shot Steve a look. “I’ll be sure to do that, just be prepared to make more than you’re bargaining for.” Nodding to him as Sam left, Steve turned to Clint as he finished putting down the chairs. “You need anything before I head back to work?”

Earning a shrug as Clint thought about it, shaking his head in the end, he headed back to his seat and downed more of his coffee. “Nah, I’ll just wait here until someone comes in, go and make your dough.” With that, Steve laughed and left him alone before heading back to prepare the rest of his pastries for the day. 

It was only reaching 5:45, and most would say that Steve was insane for waking up so early, but truly he was just an early riser. Besides, he knew people would drop by on their way to work, and he knew that no matter what, at the end of the day, whatever wasn’t eaten, he’d donate anyways.

\--

Bucky took in a deep breath of the chilled morning air. It’d been ages since he’d been back in Brooklyn, but now that he was, he was relishing it. The sun not having even risen completely, the sky was just starting to turn light hues of purple and blue as the sun peeked over the horizon. God, he missed being home.

Earning a light jab to the ribs, he grunted as he side eyed the red head beside him as she joined him on the sidewalk outside their apartment building. “What’s got you so bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning? Usually you’d be groaning and rolling over if I woke you up this early.” 

Rolling his eyes as he gently rubbed over the spot, he shrugged his shoulders as he lead them down the steps and onto the sidewalk, a small grin pulling up on his lips. She wasn’t wrong, usually Bucky wasn’t a morning person, but being back in Brooklyn, back in his hometown, well, it was enough to get him going in the morning. “Just being back feels great Nat, being back home.” He murmured softly, his smile turning shy as he admitted it. He’d been gone for nearly twelve years, and that was too long for his liking. 

Feeling Nat join him, resting a hand on his shoulder and offering a soft smile, she nodded before leading them down the street. “Well, then that’s worth being up early then. Now, let’s go check out this place, hopefully we can be up and running by the end of the week.” Looping their arms together, Bucky beamed beside her, excited to finally restart his life, to have true meaning to it.

Heading down the street, the cool air nipping at both of them, they walk in silence as the world continues to sleep around them. After all, it is only reaching 5:30 in the morning, people were just now waking up and getting ready for work, or whatever they had planned for the day.

Taking in the surroundings as they walked, Bucky could only feel the smile growing on his face. There’d been a time where he’d thought they’d never make it back to the city he loved, but heading down the street to the property he and Nat were renting out to open their own coffee shop was enough to get his hopes up for a new beginning.

Glancing to his left, watching as Natasha looked over her phone, finding the address as they traveled the two blocks to where it was located, they stopped in front of the storefront and shared a smile. The green awning newly done and the window freshly painted with their logo of a red store and the name of the coffee shop: Lucky Star, painted in bright, friendly red lettering. 

“Well, we still have some work to do before we can officially open, but otherwise Lucky Star’s made it to Brooklyn, Barnes.” Natasha praised, gently nudging him with her shoulder and squeezing her hand. A blush filling his cheeks, he shakes his head and glances down at their feet. “Nah, we both did it.” 

“Barnes. Don’t be modest, you did most of the work in finding a place here and organizing moving everything. Hell, you even did most of the work at the old shop, you can be proud. You’ve come a far way,” Natasha murmured gently, reaching out and gently cupping his cheek. “Thank you, Nat. God, I’m getting all nervous now, but the good nervous I guess.” Earning a scoff at that, Natasha pulled out the keys and unlocked the place, leading the two of them inside. 

“That just means you’re proud of what you do, no shame in that.” Natasha reassured as she headed towards the back and flipped on the lights, already setting to work unpacking a few boxes and dusting off the counters. Humming his appreciation as the lights turned on, Bucky followed her lead as he set up tables and chairs, working in silence between the two of them. 

Letting out a sigh as Bucky moved a box full of creamers, sweeteners, and napkins, he stretched his arms up, feeling them already get sore, especially the left one. He’d only recently gotten used to his new arm, after months and months of extensive physical therapy. After having talked to Natasha, who’d made him talk to his doctors, about wanting a new fresh start and moving back to Brooklyn, they’d all agreed it’d be fine as long as he visited a Dr. Strange while he relocated there. While he’d yet to do that, Natasha had prodded him to make an appointment within the first week of them opening, and it was scheduled early next week. 

As much as he was embarrassed, or more ashamed, of the arm and explaining to those what had happened, Natasha had, and has been, by his side the entire time. Hell, he was confident in most every other aspect of his life, but between his arm and the coffee shop opening, he was only growing more nervous by the second. 

Leaning against the counter and crossing his arms, he waited until Natasha came back up front to give her a small grin. “How about we take a break and go get breakfast? It can be on me.” Earning a look at that, she shrugged her shoulders before shouldering her coat back on. “When you mean ‘on me’, you mean ‘on me, but with your money’, but fine. I noticed the lights on in the little bakery across the street, we can head over there.” Only getting a sheepish grin in return, she rolled her eyes affectionately before heading for the door, Bucky following behind her. 

“Besides, at the very least we can see if they’d like to be business partners. We need more of those and friends anyway.” Natasha added as they headed out across the street, the morning still quiet and the sun only having risen in the slightest. Humming once more and stuffing his hands in his pockets, Bucky took in the sight of the bakery as they headed over to it.

The blue awning and the SHIELD written in neat, white script across the window showcasing the different goods the bakery offered inside. Looking past the showcase, the inside of the bakery was decorated with wooden tables and chairs and soft light provided from lights suspended from the ceiling. _How quaint_ , Bucky thought to himself as a gust of wind hit his face, causing it to scrunch up from the cold. 

Taking in the interior decorating further, Natasha was already stepping up and talking to the man at the counter, discussing something about the owner having stepped out for a quick moment. Not really paying attention to either of them until his name was called, he turned to them and saw that Natasha was introducing them. A quirk of her lips telling he was caught not paying attention, she turned back to the man dressed in a purple t-shirt and a pair of purple sunglasses perched on his head.

“Well, that’s James, and I’m Natasha.” She introduced, a grin forming the guy’s face. 

“Well, nice to meet you both, I’m Clint, but yeah, as I was saying, Steve had to step out for a moment, but he should be back later, anyways, something I can help you both with?” Leaning against the counter as he talked, Bucky could notice the hearing aids in Clint’s ears. 

Despite them being small and unobtrusive, Bucky would recognize a pair of hearing aids from anywhere, however if you were to ask him, he wouldn’t be able to tell you from where. Glancing back at Natasha, watching her roll her eyes before nodding for him to go ahead and pick something, a small smile formed on his lips as he browsed the pastries in front of them. Settling on a bagel and cream cheese, he waited as Natasha ordered herself some banana bread and continued to talk with Clint as she payed and waited for him to toast Bucky’s bagel. 

Letting them talk and going to take a seat, he pulled out his phone as he waited, a thoughtful frown settling upon his face as he continued to think about the nagging thoughts in the back of his mind. Trapped in his own head, he left Natasha to strike up negotiations and business deals considering that’s what her speciality was in their business duo. 

Feeling a headache coming on as he came up with nothing, he was pulled out of his thoughts as Natasha nudged his foot with her own and helped up their breakfast in two paper sacks. “Wanna head back over and try to work for a couple hours before we both give in and explore this afternoon?” Natasha asked, already knowing the latter would be inevitable.

“Yeah, we better get some work done today,” Bucky answered as he rose to his feet, glancing back at Clint as they headed for the door. “See you around man, tell Steve we’re sorry to have missed him, but we’ll probably be back more often than not!” 

Catching a chuckle and nod, Clint waved to them as he promised he would and wished them a good day, watching them as they left and headed back across the street. Letting out an exhausted sigh and downing the rest of his coffee, he shook his head tiredly. “God, another pair of early risers? Steve’s gonna be happy to hear that. They’re just as insane as he is.”

\--

Steve hummed under his breath as he headed back to the shop, running his hand through his hair as he did, making it more disheveled and adding more flour to it than it already had. Having had to step out and go check on his neighbor, Peggy, one of his oldest friends and make sure she was alright after Sharon had told him she was in the hospital for falling. After having arrived at the hospital and fussed for at least twenty minutes, they insisted he headed back to the bakery, but be sure to stop by after work with a tray of blueberry muffins, and who was he to deny his best customers?

Entering into the bakery, finding Clint dozing off behind the counter, he rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he snuck up behind him and cleared his throat behind him. 

“Clint? When you said you’d watch the shop, I didn’t think falling asleep counted as keeping an eye out.” Steve chuckled, amused as he watch Clint nearly fall off the stool he was sitting on.

Grumbling as he steadied himself, he shot Steve a look before stretching and filling him in on what he’d missed while he was gone. “We got some new neighbors, Natasha and James, they bought the vacant property across the street? Turning into a cafe from what they told me, asked if they could do business with you, I told’em I’d pass the message along.” Clint muttered as he adjusted his hearing aids, watching Steve as he cocked an eyebrow at him. 

Shrugging in response, Clint rose from his seat and headed towards the back to take a nap before the morning rush hit in another twenty minutes, leaving Steve to himself.

Letting Clint go, Steve glanced out and across the street, a soft smile growing on his face as he thought about meeting them and working with the two of them. Steve didn’t seem the harm in that, however, the one thing that stuck out to him most during of what Clint told him was James. 

The name held a heavy toll on Steve’s heart, because the last time he’d met anyone named James, was one James Buchanan Barnes, and he was the one that got away.


	2. The Sun in the Morning is the Same Ole Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky finally meet :)

The sun having risen into the sky, the day starting to go into full swing, Steve was already prepared as the morning rush came in. Nearing 7 in the morning was when most people tended to stop by on their way to work, and seeing as Steve knew most of them by name, he’d already had most things prepared as customers walked in.

He didn’t even bother waking Clint, and as he walked back in closer to 9, a frown on his face as he glanced around the nearly vacant store beyond Wanda and her brother, Pietro, sharing a loaf of bread and jam. Wiping down the counter and raising an eyebrow at Clint as he checked the time on the clock on the wall, he shot Steve a look. “Man, you could have woken me up, I would’ve helped.” 

Earning a laugh and shrug of his shoulders, Steve was already heading to the back to check on the cake that was baking for a women’s birthday that afternoon. “It wasn’t that big a deal, I can handle it on my own, just fine.” Swatting Clint with the towel as he went and earning retaliation in the form of a smirk, Clint followed Steve back into the kitchen and grabbed some flour before throwing it in his face. 

Squawking and blowing the flour out of his face, Steve shot Clint a look as he watched the older man walk back out towards the front. Despite having help from both Clint and Sam, Steve was really the one that baked everything. Not that he minded, he truly did appreciate their help around SHIELD, but baking was everything to him. 

It had always been a way to connect with his mother, Sarah Rogers was always one to bake, and when Steve wasn’t busy being cooped up in the hospital when he was younger, or catching up with school, baking with his mother was one thing he always relished in. It was also a way to always give back to the community and to thank those dear to them.

Hell, half the recipes Steve used were ones his mom had taught him and would always bake with him, and he was the only one who knew them. 

Wiping the flour from his face and tossing the dirty towel into a nearby hamper, Steve headed over to the ovens along the back and checked on the cake. Seeing as it wasn’t quite done, he hummed to himself before letting it bake for longer. Turning towards the cooling rack of cupcakes, he went to wash his hands before preparing to frost them. 

Beyond the morning rush, the orders that were intended to be picked up, and the evening rush, Steve usually had a lot of down time. People would drop by during the day, but Steve always had bread, bagels, cookies, cupcakes, and more usually done and ready to be served throughout the day. Not that he truly cared about the money, he had enough to get by, especially with the help from Tony.

Despite the rambling and teasing Stark did, Steve was grateful for the help he did with the finances of SHIELD. Well, Pepper was truly the one that helped with that, but the sentiment was there with Tony.

Filling three frosting bags with red, white, and blue frostings, he leaned against the counter as he picked up the first cupcake, taking his time as he formed the neat, white star in the center. As much as he loved baking, frosting the cakes, cookies, and everything else was his favorite part. Carefully surrounding the star in a blue circle, before making a ring of red, white, and another red. 

Steve loved baking, but frosting and making art? That was his true passion. Being able to make things with his hands, to be useful, that’s what Steve truly wanted. Even his mother used to ask him if he’d rather go to art school rather than taking business classes and baking courses.

‘Steven, you have a passion, I want you to do what makes you happy.’ Sarah Rogers had said many times, each with a look of stern finality. However, there always would be concern in her bright blue eyes. Worry of not having Steve do what he truly wanted to do with is life. 

There had been so many things Steve couldn’t do for the longest time, tryout for sports, not that he was interested, acting and theater, not that his lungs would be reliable enough for him to do so. Steve knew his mom only had his best interests in mind, but doing something with her, was what he wanted. “Don’t do that, mama. This is what I want to do. To open a bakery with you and to help those who need it.” 

Despite saying the answer with confidence, Sarah would always tear up at it with only a nod, and that would be the end of the conversation. Steve never would have guessed that his mother knew she had cancer, keeping it from him, protecting him in a sense.

Steve hadn’t always been sickly as a kid, he finally had a growth spurt his junior year of high school and wasn’t in and out of hospitals since middle school. However, it didn’t hurt that Sarah Rogers was a nurse and could take care of him from home. 

Home… What a funny word. There was a time when Steve was so sure that home was a person, well two people, rather than a place. However, both the people he’d considered home had left him alone. One being his mother, and the other… A person he hadn’t thought about in a long time, because every time it did, it hurt him more than it should.

Taking in a deep breath, nearly getting lost in his work, he turns to check on the cake again. Deeming it done, he pulled it out and set it aside to let it cool before turning back to the cupcakes and finishing them up with the shield and star design.

At the very least people always loved his baking and designs, and although it wasn’t much, it was enough for Steve.

\--

Three hours into a productive work day, getting most of everything set up and unpacked from boxes and clearing them away, and Bucky was already feeling the nerves and pride swell within him.

They still had quite a bit to do beyond just setting up before they opened at the end of the week, but having the place look ready to open was enough to get him excited.

And clearly it was obvious by the look Natasha was sending his way.

Quirking an eyebrow and trying to damper down the grin that was obviously straining to cover his whole face, he watched her as she shrugged her shoulders, looking away.

“What? What is it, Nat?” Bucky mused, eyes trailing her as she rounded the counter and made her way over to him.

“Nothing, it’s just cute to see you all excited.” Natasha chuckled as she patted his cheek and went past him to the back to grab more boxes. 

A blush hitting his cheeks, he huffed out his breathe before leaning against the counter. “Yeah, well… How could I _not_ be?” Bucky muttered, clearing his voice.

Returning back with two more boxes, Natasha gives him a look before setting them down and guiding him to look at her. “Hey, I wasn’t making fun of you, it really is nice to see you excited about something.”

Offering a small grin, Bucky nods before taking the boxes from her and unpacking them, at this rate they’d be done by the end of the day. At least that was the hope.

\--

Clint squinted out the window, hand shielding his face from the bright sunlight, as he tried to get a glimpse of the shop across the street. It’d been a few months since anyone had opened up or renovated the building across from them, and now that there were new people to their little strip of Brooklyn, well, you couldn’t blame him for being curious.

“You’ll end up freezing that way if you keep frowning too hard.” Sam snarked from behind the counter, dropping back by with the supplies Steve had needed from earlier. Having helped stock them and take charge of the front with Clint, well while he took charge, and Clint snooped on the two new coffee shop owners across the street. 

Scoffing and pulling up a chair, Clint sat in it backwards and rested his arms across the back, shooting a glance Sam’s way as he headed over to join him. “Well, don’t tell me you’re not curious. You never know what they could ,i>actually be doing.” 

Shooting Clint a look, Sam leaned against the archway before glancing out across the street, watching as the redhead and the brunette shared a laugh before throwing napkins back and forth. “Man, lighten up, what could they possibly be up to besides opening a coffee shop and trying to make a living doing what they enjoy?”

Humming his suspicion, Clint took a sip of his coffee before letting out an appreciative sigh, “Well… At the very least, we won’t have to go so far for coffee.”

Chuckling in agreement, Sam claps him on the back and turns as Steve joins them from the back. Checking on Scott and his daughter Cassie, who told Steve of how her daddy had made special plans for them to go to the park after they finished up here. Watching as she picked up the two dinosaur cookies and showing Steve how they would have fought if they were real, stressing that it was safe because they were only cookies. 

Smiling and nodding to her, Steve glanced at Scott to find him watching her fondly, from what Steve knew he got to take Cassie every other weekend, but was on good terms with her mother and her new boyfriend. No that it must be easy, but Steve was always willing to stop and do anything for the pair whenever they had a special day like this and could drop by the bakery.

Watching as she excused herself and skipped off to the bathroom, Steve wiped down the table and looked at Scott as he let out a soft, yet affectionate sigh. “She’s got a lot of energy, but she’s a sweetie.” Steve chuckled as he leaned against the back of a chair.

Beaming and puffing out his chest proudly, Scott nodded as he stood up, “Yeah, she is. I’m just hoping I’m doing everything I can to do what’s best for her.” 

Clasping him on the shoulder, Steve offered a smile, “Scott, you’re doing just fine. She’s happy, and that’s all that matters.” Reassurance clearly achieved by the Scott perks up, he glances over to Clint and Sam as they continue to talk about what the new coffee shop owners could be up to. 

“You met them yet? Give them a good ole fashioned Steve Rogers welcome?” Accompanying the question with a salute, Scott raises his eyebrow at Steve, which causes them both to start laughing.

Shaking his head, Steve nods over to Clint as he pokes Sam square between the eyes, earning a glare and a shove of the chair he was sitting on. “No, not yet, been busy this morning, and supposedly when they came by, it was just Clint here. Natasha and James are their names though.” 

Nodding at that, Scott glances behind them as Cassie comes skipping across the room, “Hey peanut, ready to head out?” 

Earning a wide smile and a nod, she turns to Steve and gives him a hug before tugging at Scott’s hand, “Thanks Steve! Come on daddy!” 

Waving as the two head out, the little bell chiming as they go, Steve checks on the rest of the customers before heading to join Sam and Clint at the window. “So? What’s the verdict? Are they good people? Or russian spies?”

“Good people-” Sam started to say as Clint chimed in with, “Russian spies-”

Laughing at the mixed answers, Steve looks out across the street as Scott and Cassie head over to introduce themselves. Catching sight of the redhead, assumably Natasha, he watches as she bends down to offer a high five to Cassie and whispers something in her ear, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles.

No sign of her business partner James though. Shrugging his shoulders, Steve returns to Sam and Clint still debating over what their motives are. “Well, how about we just go over and find out during their opening?” 

Earning their attention at that, Clint and Sam settle down and nod in agreement, having that settled, Steve laughs and leaves them too it, besides, it was nearing the afternoon rush and Sam was heading out soon anyways.

\--

Bucky had noticed the two bird brains staring from across the street. Well, that was a bit harsh considering he hadn’t really met them yet, but the way they’d been watching them for a better half of an hour, he could only equate them to bird brains.

Leaning back in his chair, eyes closed as he tried to relax and let the tension melt away from his shoulders. Waiting for Natasha to get back from wherever she went off to, Bucky was content to just relax for a solid minute or five. 

Nearly having passed out in his chair, Bucky nearly falls to the floor as something nudges it back. Reacting just fast enough, he steady’s the chair back on the ground before shooting a glare up at Natasha as she smirks back down at him. 

“Sleep well?” 

“Not sleepin’... Just resting my eyes,” Bucky mumbles under his breath as he stretches out the ache in his arms.

Scoffing and heading back for the front door, keyring hanging around her finger, Natasha glances back at him to watch him fumble around his pockets.

“Hey, when did you-” Bucky begins, only to stop at the grin on her face.

“Does it matter? Besides we’re heading out. Show me Brooklyn.” Natasha says, waiting as he rises and takes an uneasy glance around the place. A softness forming in her eyes, she walks over and puts a hand on his arm. “Hey, we’re doing fine, we can take a break. We should still be able to open by friday. It’s only tuesday, I know, but we got everything cleared out and mostly everything set up. So, take it easy, Barnes.” 

Letting her words sink in, taking a moment before letting out a sigh and turning to her, a small, appreciative smile forms across his face. “Okay, let’s go. Maybe we can stop by that little bakery again and see if, who was it that one guy said owned it?” 

Heading towards the door with a roll of her eyes, she answers him, “Steve, and one of the two that kept watching from the window was Clint, we met him this morning.” 

Nodding as he followed, Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets and squinted into the bright afternoon sun, waiting for Natasha to lock up the place. “Steve?” She supplied as she joined him on the sidewalk. 

Humming in agreement, he offered her a smile before heading across the street and towards the bakery. “So, after we stop by here, we can head down to Prospect Park, I know it won’t be much to you, but it’s a nice day out, we can start there.” Bucky starts, already getting excited to show Natasha the perks of Brooklyn. He hadn’t been home in ages, sue him if he was excited to be back and get acquainted with everything. 

Earning a chuckle of amusement from his side, he could tell she was on board with the plan as they headed into SHIELD bakery for the second time that day. Picking up on the bell he missed earlier, a grin pulled up on his face as he took a second look around the place. God he was already in love with the little place. 

Turning towards Natasha and watching as Clint approached them, an easy grin on his face, he shoved his hands back in his pockets. “Hey there, already stopping by again? Natasha and… James? Right?” 

“Yeah, nice to see you again, Clint.”’ Bucky greeted kindly, as Natasha nodded a hello. Sharing a look between the two of them before looking back at Clint he saw the curious glint in his eyes, and apparently so did Natasha.

“Good to see you guys too, now I just got a couple of questions-” Clint begins to say, already jumping the gun since pleasantries were made. 

_“Clint, leave’em alone, you and Sam can keep to yourselves.”_ Came a voice from the back, and already shut Clint up in front of them.

Watching as a blonde approached them, apron on and flour dusting his hair and face, Bucky felt his cheeks warm in a blush as his eyes glued to him. A friendly smile spreading across his face as he came to a stop besides Clint, nudging him in the side as he began to grumble about _‘just getting to the bottom of it’._

Rolling his with a chuckle, the blonde, just a bit taller than the rest of them, turns his attention and looks between Natasha and Bucky. Feeling his cheeks warm further, Bucky ducks his head down and finds his shoes to be the most interesting things in the world.

“Well, you’ve met Clint, who’s told me he met you both earlier, but I’m Steve,” listening as the blonde introduces himself kindly, Bucky glances towards Natasha, who clearly gets the message and saves him from speaking. “Nice to meet you Steve, I’m Nat, and this is James.” 

Hearing his name being said, he does glance back up towards Clint, and this Steve, in front of them, offering a shy smile as he does. “I didn’t say this earlier, but you guys can call me Bucky.” Quickly averting his gaze once more, before turning to Natasha and mumbling about going to find the bathroom, he leaves them all standing there as he goes.

Bucky doesn’t pick up on the incredulous look given to him by Steve, and the curious glance Clint passes between the two of them. He doesn’t notice the look Natasha gives the two of them, before she nods to tell him she’ll still be here. He doesn’t notice the way the air in the room shifts to something more heated as he walks away.

\--

_“I didn’t say this earlier, but you guys can call me Bucky.”_

The instant those words are said, Steve feels the air being punched out of his lungs. Almost fearing of having an asthma attack, but not seeming to care as he watches the shy smile Bucky gives him before turning towards his friend and heading towards the bathroom. Feeling both the eyes of Clint, confusion registering on his face, and Natasha’s guarded look, he doesn’t know what else to do beyond taking in a deep breath.

Going to say something, the look the redhead gives him is enough to shut him up. If looks could kill, he’d be six feet in the ground right then and there. Getting the picture of her wanting to talk alone, Steve turns towards Clint, “Hey, could you go and check on the loaves of banana bread that are in the oven?”

Earning a slight frown at that, clearing wanting to stay and listen in on what’s up, he decides against his curious nature and nods before heading back, getting the sense of something deeper just happened.

Watching and waiting until Clint’s out of site, Steve returns his attention back to Natasha with a frown. If she was on guard, well, it didn’t leave a good feeling settling in his gut. “What? What’s that look for?” Steve asks, already an edge to his voice.

Glancing back towards the bathrooms, she returns her attention towards him, her eyes narrowing at his tone. “Listen, I saw that look. I know who you are, Steven Grant Rogers.” Natasha states icily. 

Steve’s frown turning to something more unsettled, he goes to ask just why she’s already so guarded towards him, and just how much she knows about him. However, before he can, she takes a step closer, and despite her being smaller than he is, it intimidated him nonetheless.

“I know that you and Bucky used to be close, in love even, but whatever happened between you too, whatever hurt feelings you may have about having ‘lost him’, you need to keep them to yourself.” She goes on without preamble, only losing Steve more in what she was saying. 

Besides, what right does _she_ have to tell him to forget about Bucky or how they ended things? Who does she think she is? And, if she’s Bucky’s friend, what right does he have to tell her to go off on him? 

Going to retaliate, face growing hot with being told off and not having a word in edgewise, he stops as he hears a door open from down the hall. Holding his tongue, not to mention the look the fiery little redhead was giving him before glancing that way too, they both stop as they watch Bucky approach from down the hall, a smile on his face as he looks over at them. However, noticing the frowns on their faces, his smile falters, stopping in his tracks as he watches them. 

Both of them watching as Bucky goes to ask something, relief flows through both of them as Clint steps back out and claps a hand on Bucky’s right shoulder. “Hey man, if you’re not too busy, you wanna give me a hand?” 

Watching as Bucky keeps his focus on them before turning to Clint, hesitating as a frown forms on his face, Clint leans in to whisper something in his ear that persuades him enough to follow reluctantly. Guiding him away, and casting a glance their direction, Clint glares at the two of them before turning and returning to talking and distracting Bucky.

Waiting until they’re out of sight once more, Steve turns back towards Natasha, some of his anger fizzling out, but still wanting answers nonetheless. “What the hell are you talking about? What right do you have to tell me how to feel and what to forget? Just because you’re Bucky’s new girlfriend, that doesn’t give you the right to get jealous, or protective, or whatever and tell me what to do.” Steve mutters low, eyeing her up and down.

Eyes narrowed on her, Steve watches as she glares back before her expression softens just a fraction as understanding dawns her. “No one ever told you.” She says matter of factly, causing confusion to spread across his face.

“Told me what?” He asks, clearly missing out on something now that she makes light of it.

Taking in a breath and crossing her arms over her chest, she glances back to where Clint and Bucky disappeared to. Turning back to him, she nods towards a table and takes a seat, waiting for him to do the same. “James suffered from amnesia a while back, still suffers.” She begins, gauging his reaction and taking note of the surprise and concern swelling within him. 

Holding up her hand as he goes to speak, he shuts his mouth and waits for her continue, the frown on his face no longer out of anger, but worry and curiosity. “For the record, I’m not his girlfriend. But I would kill anyone who hurts him.” She says pointedly, causing a blush to form on his face. “James has mostly recovered. He’s got most of his memories back, has been doing well these past few years. I got him to open Lucky Star to help him have a sense of purpose. I’m not going to go into the details of what happened. It’s not my place.” She goes on, receiving a nod immediately, it’s not her story to tell and Steve respects Bucky’s privacy. He’s not going to go demanding answers for what happened. However, the more she speaks, the more she reveals to him about what happened, the more the knot in his stomach forms and pulls. 

“But, if there’s one thing that does need to be said. He doesn’t remember you.” She says softly, sympathy radiating from her as she says it. Taking a moment as that sinks in, tears instantly form in his eyes as things come flooding back. The fact Bucky had moved back home to help his parents and siblings, the fact one day he stopped hearing from him with no explanation, the thought that Bucky had wanted nothing more to do with him and stopped reaching out to him. 

It was never intentional… and all this time Steve had grown to _resent_ him for it. 

Hiding his face in his hands, wiping away the tears he refuses to let fall, Steve takes a deep breath before looking back at Natasha. Taking in another breath, he nods before glancing back as both Bucky and Clint come heading towards them. 

Sharing a look with Natasha, still wishing for more answers but having to settle for what he knows now, he returns his attention as Clint hands Bucky a wrapped loaf of banana bread and offers him a smile. Returning the smile back, Bucky hesitantly looks back to Steve and Natasha, finding nothing but smiles waiting for him. Instantly the tension leaves him as he turns to Natasha and asks, “You ready to go? We can still go to the park and maybe head to somewhere else after.” 

Reaching out and squeezing Steve’s hand affectionately, she rises and nods before turning to face Clint and Steve. “Thank you for the bread, and we’ll definitely drop by again soon.” She says, earning an affirmative from Bucky as well. 

Watching as Natasha and Bucky head for the door, Steve lets out a soft sigh as he watches them go. Offering a wave as Bucky glances back, he earns another shy smile for his efforts. “See ya Clint, bye Steve.” Bucky says before ducking out the door with Natasha leaving Steve and Clint by themselves.

Watching as they passed the window, laughing as they went, Clint waited until they were out of sight until the turned to Steve. “Man, what the hell was that about?” Shaking his head and rising, he claps Clint appreciatively on the shoulder before walking past him. 

Confusion on his face, Clint frowns and lets out a sigh of his own before pushing the chair in and rubbing his face. “Goddamnit I miss out on everything.” He mutters to himself as he’s left alone.

\--

Bucky walks besides Natasha, caring the loaf of bread in one hand and wrapping his other arm around her waist. Laughing as Natasha told him that she and Steve had been talking about how Clint had once burned an entire deal of cupcakes, and explaining that those frowns weren’t meant for him, but were for Clint in worries they were overhearing him.

None the wiser of being lied to, Bucky’s laugh dies off with a chuckle and a soft smile as he lays his head on his shoulder as they continue on to Prospect Park. Letting out a content hum, his smile growing into a grin, and an affectionate one at that, Natasha takes notice and gently elbows him in the ribs. “What’s that smile for?”

A blush growing on his cheeks as he lifts his head to look at her, he immediately looks down to their feet a moment later. “S’nothing.” He mumbles, but as his cheeks flush more, he knows he’s not going to get away with that as an answer. 

“No, come on, out with it.” Natasha presses, already having a feeling of what it is. Despite her worries and what she told Steve earlier, she hadn’t missed how shy he got around him. 

Huffing out a chuckle, he rolls his eyes and glances up at her, “It’s Steve, okay? I wasn’t prepared for how adorable he would be, especially with that flour in his hair.” He mumbles, biting at his lower lip to keep his grin from growing any more. 

Nodding at that, Natasha shrugs her shoulders, “And? That’s okay, you’re allowed to like new people.” She supplies as Bucky returns his head to rest on her shoulder.

Groaning softly out of embarrassment, he closes his eyes and lets out another soft sigh. “But I’m already crushin’ on him Nat.” He mumbles shyly, “God, what if I already blew it? What if he’s already taken?” 

Another wave of sympathy washing over her, Natasha gently runs her hand through his hair, placing a kiss to it as they come to stop at a light and wait for the crosswalk. “I know, I know how scary it can be, but trust me, you didn’t blow it, it’ll just take some time.”

Exhaling slowly and glancing up at her, Bucky worries his bottom lip once more as they wait, “You promise?” he asks, barely a whisper.

“I promise.” Natasha whispers back, having seen the genuine hurt and loss on Steve’s face, she has no doubt that the love he has is still there on his part. All it’ll need is some time.

Feeling reassured with that promise, Bucky tucks his lips in to keep the hopeful smile from shining too brightly across his face. At this point, the goddamn sun couldn’t compare to how much Bucky was glowing.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @tiredbuchanan :)


End file.
